A Missive to Him
by Picup
Summary: She needed to tell him every thing before she left. All her life and emotion was going to be poured into this single piece of paper to him. And it wasn’t just going to be a simple good bye...


A/N: Ahaha… Picup has another Fan Fiction x)

Warning you now, it isn't like my fluffy, some what humorous, and has Jade in it –is shot'd by Sam and Fox of Anubis many times- TT;

But yes, this is Picup's first attempt at a sort of serious fan fiction. So, uh… yeah!

x) Enjoy, and… Please don't cry...It's… not that sad…. I guess…. Even though I kind of sobbed at the end… -posts disclaimer-

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss…. AND WE NEED A TOTA SECTION NAO!

This has basically spoilers for the whole game... So you may or may not want to read it. Err... READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!

---

Do you remember the first day we met?

It was ten years ago, and it seems so long. You would always shake and cower with fear, even though you were three years older than me. My Father had told me you were in an incident, and had gained a phobia. Of course, back than, I wouldn't understand the word 'phobia', but slowly yet surely, I understood.

The journey we went on taught me a lot of things, about the world, the people and… you.

I still remember the start of all of it, when we met up at Duke Fabre's Mansion. I scolded you that day for not seeing me before you left, and got near you. In my eyes back than, it seemed that you didn't change from ten years ago, when you would just shake and cower from me. I always thought you were pathetic.

But now, after all that we've gone through together, I would be lying to myself if I said that was true. That you are still the same man you were through the ten years we grew up together.

The memories that you and I shared together, I will never forget them.

There is much more to do this than I thought, because I can't just say a simple good bye to you. You are some one that I care for, and would be wounded if I saw you hurt.

It's to the extent that my heart aches… To the extent that I /love/ you.

I had no idea when it started, these /feelings/ that were always directed towards you. Maybe when we were still kids, or maybe in the growing years, or maybe on that journey.

But I know one thing that's for sure. I had realized these feelings during our journey.

I was blind back then; I never saw what others saw in you. All I viewed you was a servant, and you viewed me as a Princess. But over time, we started to under stand each other a bit more.

And now, I view you as some one else. You are Gaillardia Gardios, the sole heir of the house of Gardios, one of Pere's best students and the man I love.

You helped me through out the hard times. The trek through Inista Marsh, I felt like my world had shattered into a million of pieces. All I could think about was my Father, and his rejection towards me. But you were there, at my side, reassuring me that every thing would be fine at the end, and if not, you offered me a place to stay.

But back than, my love for you wasn't so defininent, for my love was on another man. We promised each other to build a new kingdom, to build Kimlasca into a great country. That didn't stop you from cheering me up, from being by my side.

Than the day before our battle on Eldrant, you were at my side once again. I stood out there, waiting for him, and you came to me. The look on your face, I could tell you were concerned for me. You explained every thing to me, on what to accept, and it made me realize the difference between you and him.

I thank you for that. It doesn't matter how many times I say that, my appreciation to you will always be far more than what any words on paper say.

But now, I sit here, in my room, writing this to you, with his sword by my side. All I can say is… Thank you for every thing that you have done. And, I'm sorry, for always teasing you in the past, and being cruel to you.

I saw what the maids saw in you, but maybe a bit more – a side that only you would show around us, show around me.

The guards are changing shifts and that means that I have little time left to put every thing on paper. I am… going to join him up there, where Yuila, Lorelei, and the rest of the people who were lost in the past war are.

Thank you for all you have done, and please send my regards to Luke when he comes back.

I love you Gaillardia.

---

She quickly signs the paper with her name, folding it neatly and addressing it to him. She looks over to the door, hearing the retreating foot steps of the Kimlascan soldier. Her eyes stare down at the black, fonic blade at her side.

It was found at the ruins of Eldrant, of Hod. She picks up the blade, and shuts her eyes. In one quick swoop, she felt the sword pierce through her skin, biting her bottom lip so she wouldn't cry out and alert any one.

She drew in one last ragged breath, than mumbles out her last words.

"Good Bye… Guy."

And it was silent, except for the faded foot steps of the soldier, who had no idea who just passed away that moment. They wouldn't find her body until morning, and the people would weep for an eternity

For their Princess was gone forever.

---

A/N: -is shot'd repeatedly -

T.T; I know I know it isn't like any of my other stories, but but but, I couldn't help it –whines-

But yes, it is quite obvious who wrote the letter, and if you can't get it… Well…

…

Yeah, just go look on my profile and find out my OTP, than you'll get some where.

This is also dedicated to the Fan club that I'm basically an unofficial member of on Namco's Tales of Forum x) And all the TOTA Fans out there!

Moving on….

I'll catch every one later on either, reviews of their TOTA story if they make one, the TOTA Forum that is also located in the ToS Forum Section (-cough- Sam and Fox of Anubis xD –cough-) and in my next story!

x) Until next time! –dramatic pose-

-shot'd once again-


End file.
